Detective Comics Vol 1 46
Supporting Characters: * Kay Nevers Antagonists: * Hogan | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker8_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer8_1 = Howard Sherman | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Batman: "Professor Strange's Fear Dust" | Synopsis1 = Batman confronts a gang on a warehouse and defeats them until there's only one man standing. The man is a teenager, and Batman agrees to spare him if he reveals the entire scheme of his gang. The kid informs Batman that they were going to meet Professor Strange and that he had developed some chemical for their next hit. The kid also gives Batman some pills that are supposed to prevent the gang from falling under the effects of the chemical. Batman takes the pill and tells the kid to meet again the next night and he lets the gang free. The gang go to the meeting and soon they are greeted by Professor Hugo Strange, who informs them about his new invention: the fear dust. Using this new weapon, Strange's gang is able to commit all sort of crimes without worrying for the police as they can use the fear dust against them and terrorize every citizen in the city. The next night, the teenager sneaks away to meet with Batman, but Strange notices his weird attitude and sends one of his henchmen to follow him. The youngster meets with Batman on a dark street and before he can update Batman, Strange's thug attacks Batman from behind and knocks him unconscious. Batman wakes up surrounded by Strange's gang and Professor Strange himself. Together, they beat Batman to a pulp and leave him on the basement of their secret hideout. When Batman recovers, he listens Strange talking on the next room about their plan. Waiting after Strange is gone, Batman breaks into the other room and defeats the surprised thugs. After this, Batman calls Robin and gives him the details about Strange's plan. After this, Batman runs to the nearest train station, where one of Strange's thugs is about to spread the fear dust among the people and he stops the criminal before running to find Srange. Meanwhile, Robin takes out some of Strange's thugs on the water reservoir and at the city's main plaza; both places chosen to spread the fear dust. Later, Batman finds Strange's secret hangar after interrogating one of his thugs and confronts the evil Professor at that place, where he was preparing to spread the dust from the air. Batman and Strange fight a ruthless battle, but in the end Batman wins the fight, causing Strange to lose his footing over a nearby cliff. Strange falls to a certain death and Robin joins Batman after saving the city once again. | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Goldfish" | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Larry Steele: "The Case of the Circus Killer" | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Crimson Avenger: "The Ghost Plane" | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "Joe Dekker and Hal Jensen" | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = Steve Malone: "Bargain Deaths" | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "Death and the Hockey Game" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Carstairs Locations: * Items: * * Strange's Fear Dust | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Spotty Legotini Other Characters: * Frank Conover Locations: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Circus Performers ** Skinnie ** Little Laura Anatagonists: * Iron Arm * Unnamed killer | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ghost Plane Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike Antagonists: * Joe Dekker Other Characters: * Hal Jensen * Fred Locations: * * Small town of Norville * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * "Bargain Deaths" murder ring ** Babyface Other Characters: * Big Benny | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Travers Barry * Blue Stars ** Randall * Limehouse Louie * Fake Mrs. Dude Smith Other Characters: * Red Wing ** Dude Smith ** Larry Blake * Blue Stars * Red Shaver * Mike Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman: "Professor Strange's Fear Dust" is reprinted in and . * This is Professor Strange's 3rd appearance, and his 4th evil scheme. | Trivia = * This issue introduces the first fear inducing chemical in the DC Universe. * "Professor Strange's Fear Dust" takes place on Earth-Two, but according to , similar events also occurred early in Batman's career on Earth-One. | Recommended = | Links = }}